Have yourself a merry little Christmas
by beauboss
Summary: See how Chloe and Beca celebrate their Christmas together. Every chapter is a different one shot that goes with one of my fanfics. Merry Christmas
1. Chapter 1

Hey there! And Merry Christmas! I decided to write some Christmasy one shots that who with some of my fanfics. I will post one or two the upcoming 3 days starting off with They shot me down but I won't fall. I hope you guys enjoy it and have a wonderful Christmas!

"I still hate you for not being home during Christmas..." Chloe pouts glaring at the brunette on the screen of her laptop. She sat cross legged on the chair that stood in front of her desk. Beca chuckled and shook her head at the annoyed red head.

"You're not gonna forgive for that are you?" She grinned. Chloe couldn't help but smile when she saw her favorite smile and heard the pleasant laugh she always loved to hear even though it came through a speaker on the day of Christmas Eve. Chloe tried to hide her smile behind a stern look and crossed her arms over her chest.

"No, I won't forgive you for leaving me alone during Christmas Even and Christmas Day," she said, mock offense heard in her voice.

"Hey, I said I'm sorry," Beca exclaimed holding up her hands in mock surrender, "and you're not alone during Christmas, Aubrey and Stacie are coming over and you see your family tomorrow! I should be the one being pitied here..."

"Is that so?" Chloe quirked a brow and tilted her head slightly to the side.

"Yeah, I mean I didn't choose to be hours away from my love to train some newbies who cry about doing a hundred push ups and spending Christmas without their family. You'll be surrounded by people who care about you while I'm here with just a cold computer screen with your beautiful face on it making it even harder that I'm away from you..." Beca bowed her head down a little looking up at Chloe with puppy dog eyes and a small pout on her lips. Chloe rolled her eyes playfully and smiled.

She knew Beca was right, Stacie and Aubrey were coming over and she'd see her family so she wouldn't be alone and Beca was all alone with no one close to her to keep her company. But she still missed Beca like crazy and wished they could be together this Christmas.

Two months ago Beca's commander had called to ask her to help them out training the new recruits. He knew Beca wouldn't go into battle any time soon but he had told her they would appreciate it if she'd school the new soldiers to be as good as her. Beca felt like she couldn't decline the request and had agreed to come without really discussing the matter with Chloe. Chloe had been furious but after a few heated conversation and some make up cuddles they had both gotten to the conclusion that Beca was needed at the academy, thousands of miles away from the university.

Chloe hated it that Beca was away again, she felt pretty miserable the first few days without her. But at least she knew Beca would come back to her this time, since they'd been together for quite a while now. She had gotten used to the brunette being around her, even if they didn't speak Beca's presence made Chloe feel at ease, waking up to an empty side of the bed almost felt unreal.

Leaving had never been this hard for Beca before, of course leaving home was never fun and she wasn't even on a real mission but she still felt a piece of her heart missing when she left Chloe behind at the airport. Tears had stung in her eyes as she'd walked through the small corridor leading to the plane and she hadn't dared to look back on her devastated girlfriend as she had walked away. Leaving had never sucked this badly...

For past months they'd skyped everyday and Beca made sure to send Chloe a text every once in a while to let her know she was thinking of her. About two weeks ago Beca had found out that she wouldn't be able to make it home on time for Christmas, the job took a little longer than they had thought before. Chloe and Beca both felt terrible and the Skype call that included Beca telling Chloe she wouldn't make it, ended up with them arguing about it. Beca had ended the call telling Chloe she'd call her later so she could have some time to cool down. A few hours later they talked again, not without a few tears, and decided to not fight about it anymore and just make the best of it. Chloe could see it bothered Beca as much, if not more and figured that it would be for the best to just support her.

"I just don't like your job..." Chloe huffed.

"That's a lie, I save lives, fight the bad guys, don't tell me you don't think that's all heroic and stuff!" Beca winked with a grin tucking at her lips. Again Chloe couldn't help but smile at her goofy girlfriend. Chloe was about to say something when Beca's commander appeared next to the brunette. Beca looked away from Chloe to greet her leading commander. Chloe could just make out what her was telling her.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, Beca, but one of the recruits is begging me to let him Skype is mother and one started crying... We kind of need you out there." Chloe could see Beca giving him a curt nod before he waved at Chloe and disappeared again. A bit of annoyance stung her because she felt like Beca gave in too easily. She could've at least asked for a few minutes, Chloe thought.

"I'm so sorry, babe," Beca said just above a whisper, guilt in her voice. "I have to continue saving lives, kind of, more like saving broken hearts." Chloe didn't say anything and just looked at Beca. "Chlo, don't do this now. We talked about this, I'll call you as soon as possible, I promise! Trust me, love, this isn't any fun for me either."

Chloe felt her anger starting to fade again seeing Beca so upset. She was probably just overreacting because she missed the brunette so much.

"I know, sorry, I just really miss you and I wish you could be here to celebrate with us but I know you can't help it."

Chloe's favorite smile appeared again and Beca let out a light breath. "Me too, Chlo, me too." Beca head perked up for a moment and Chloe knew her commander was calling her.

"Go save lives, babe, we'll talk later."

"Are you sure? We're good?"

"All good."

"Good, tell Stacie and Aubrey I said hi and enjoy your stuffed turkey and all that great food Aubrey usually makes, and think of me as I eat my microwave meal..." Beca grumbled grimacing at the thought of her dinner. Chloe chuckled.

"I will, have a nice day, Beca. I love you."

"I love you, too. And merry Christmas, love," Beca said sweetly kissing her hand and them touching the computer screen.

"Merry Christmas." Chloe whispered, tears near slipping her eyes, before Beca ended the call. Chloe stared at the screen for a few seconds already missing the brunette's voice and seeing her smile. Wiping away her tears she sighed and shut down her laptop. She got up and stretched her arm out above her head. Aubrey and Stacie were going to be at her place around 5, that meant she had 6 more hours to get ready.

A few hours, a shower and dozens of outfits later, Chloe was standing in front of her mirror carefully untangling her red curls. She was wearing her black blazer with a sparkling top underneath it and on her wrist she wore the bracelet Beca had gotten her a few months back. Chloe spotted the bracelet in the reflection of the mirror and smiled.

She was about to check the time when her phone rang. Disappointment made her stomach drop when she saw it wasn't Beca calling her but Aubrey b

"Hey Bree, what's up?"

"Hey Chloe, I'm sorry we're gonna be a little later than we planned, because someone wanted to get some more alcohol and fix her hair just before we left..." Aubrey grumbled.

"This hair doesn't want to be tamed, Aubrey, I can't help it." Chloe could hear Stacie shouting in the background and giggled shaking her head.

"That's alright, I wasn't done either, anyways," she lied. She exactly really needed some people around her because being alone wasn't really Chloe's thing especially not when Beca was away.

"Okay, we'll text you when we leave, okay? It won't be long, I promise, wait no I can't promise that, I travel with Stacie..."

"Shut up, Aubrey!"

"Okay, guys," Chloe chuckled, "I'll see you later. Bye." Chloe hung up and carefully threw her phone onto her couch with a sigh.

Trying to kill time she grabbed a drink and sat down scrolling through the photos on her phone. She smiled when she got to the silly photos Beca and her always made when they were bored. She was about to text the brunette when someone rang her doorbell.

When she opened the door all she could see was a bit bouquet of red roses and a person, their face hidden behind the bouquet.

"Uhm, hi?" Chloe frowned. The bouquet moved and a small man with glasses appeared.

"Are you miss Beale?" He asked, a gentle smile on his wrinkled face. Chloe nodded and the man handed her the flowers. Chloe carefully placed them on the table next to her admiring the beautifully roses.

"They are beautiful, do you know who sent them?" Chloe asked facing the man again.

Still smiling the man shook his head, "no ma'am, but they must really like you because those are some beautiful roses! I do know they left you another package but I couldn't get it inside, it's outside the building, miss."

"There's more?" Chloe's frown deepened when the man called Jimmy, she could read on his name card, nodded. The man gestured down the hall and told her to go ahead.

Chloe quickly grabbed her keys and closed the door before leaving the man behind to see this mysterious package. Beca crossed her mind and she thought it would be something Beca would do to let someone deliver her a package for Christmas just to surprise her. She sped up and waking turned into a jog as she made her way to the front door of the building. Still without a clue of what the package could be or who could've sent it to her she opened the heavy and was met with the cold wind. Her arms wrapped around her frame she walked down the stairs and looked left and right looking for the package.

"Merry Christmas, love." A sudden voice called behind her, a voice she'd recognize out of a thousand others.

Chloe turned slowly thinking she'd imagined the voice. Once she fully turned around, she saw that she hadn't made it up. There stood Beca, holding her duffel bag over her shoulder a toothy grin on her face.

"Hey," Beca said once she knew Chloe realized it was actually her. Chloe ran up the steps again and Beca dropped the bag to catch Chloe as she launched herself into the brunette's arms. Stunning to stay up Beca wrapped her arms around Chloe's waist and buried her face in the dip of her neck. She let out a content sigh once she felt Chloe's body pressed against hers again and the familiar smell of strawberry shampoo surrounded her again. She was home again.

"I missed you," she whispered against her skin. Chloe pulled back her hands on either side of Beca's neck and kissed her. When they pulled back again for air Beca chuckled.

"I see you missed me too?" She smirked before being pulled into another kiss.

"I can't believe you kept it from me that you were coming back!" Chloe exclaimed slapping Beca's arm making Beca laugh. Hearing her laugh with a laptop ruining the sound gave her the familiar butterflies in her stomach.

"I'm sorry! I just wanted to surprise you, it worked tho didn't it?" Beca winked reaching out to intertwine her fingers with Chloe. Chloe just nodded and pecked Beca's lips. They stood outside just looking at each other and taking in everything they saw until Beca started to get cold.

"Let's get inside, I got some presents for you!" Beca picked up her bag and pulled Chloe through the the corridor leading to her apartment. Beca thanked the delivery man ripping him generously before they got into the apartment. Beca sat Chloe down on the couch and was about to get her bag but Chloe stopped her from walking away by tugging at her hand. Pulling Beca down on the couch she kissed her again pulling her closer by the collar of her shirt. Beca smiled but pulled back leaving Chloe with a frown and a pout.

"Presents first, then we can make out as long as you want," she chuckled with a wink before jumping to her feet and getting her bag.

"You know you didn't have you get me anything right? I mean you being here is already too surreal and amazing," Chloe said as Beca sat down again.

"I know but I did it anyways, here you go." She handed Chloe three packages, two medium sized ones and one small box.

"You're not proposing again, right?" Chloe teased holding up the small box.

"Oh no, one can only handle so much anxiety of proposing... Open this one last tho." Beca handed Chloe an other package first. When Chloe opened it, it was a beautiful black dress. With matching earrings and necklace. Chloe looked up at Beca again with wide eyes.

"This is so beautiful! Oh my god, thank you!" She hugged Beca and kissed her before admiring the dress again.

"I thought you could wear it to dinner with your parents? Now open the next one!"

Chloe carefully took of the bow of the next present and unwrapped it. She opened the box and inside was a matching pair of lingerie. She was met with a grinning brunette looking back at her.

"You are too much," Chloe muttered shaking her head but a smile playing on her lips.

"Hey, I saw it and I thought it'd look beautiful on you, you can wear this, too, to your parents tomorrow so I can it off later..." Beca said seductively wiggling her eyes brows.

"I'll think about it. Thank you." Chloe waved her fingers through Beca's and Beca brought up their intertwined hands to kiss the back of Chloe's.

"One more, it's kind of stupid but... I don't know I thought it would mean something." Beca nervously fiddled with the box before handing it to Chloe. Chloe's eyes darted between Beca and the present a few times before she carefully opened it. Inside was Beca's army tag that she always wore on her necklace. She knew how much it meant to Beca since it was always next to Nick's tag. Taking out the tag she held it in her hand gently and looked up at Beca.

"I used to think it kept me alive during battle, not now that I have you I know it is you who keeps me alive, who keeps me sane. I wanted to give it to you, because I want to have something of me when I'm gone, something important to me. I know it's stupid bu-"

"It's amazing, Beca. I love it," Chloe interrupted squeezing Beca's hand assuringly. "I love you."

Beca let out a breath and smiled, stress clearly leaving her body, "I love you, too." She whispered before pulling Chloe into a tight hug. Feeling Beca's breath on her skin again and her strong arms around her, remained Chloe again why it was so worth the wait every time Beca was away.


	2. Chapter 2

_Merry Christmas and here is another Christmas Day with Beca and Chloe, this time according to the fanfic 'The story of us'. Enjoy and please let me know what you think? May all your Christmas wishes come true!_

Puck, Sam, Chloe and their newborn, Emily, all sat in the living room as they watched Beca run through the apartment.

"Where is that goddamn camera, I swear I put it right on the kitchen table!" She grumbled making her way through the living room to their bedroom for the sixth time now.

"Watch your language. Just let it go, honey, we'll use your phone," Chloe said her eyes following Beca.

"Yeah, Becs, just chill, who cares about which device you use to make a photo?"

Puck and Sam sat on the couch together, Puck's arm draped over Sam's shoulder as the blonde was cuddled up against her chest.

"Not some ordinary photo, our first family picture!" Beca shouted from the bedroom. Puck rolled her eyes and shook her head pulling Sam closer against her. Chloe watched her wife run through the room again with an amused smile. Emily, who was now eleven months old, bounced up and down in her arms reaching out for her hysteric mom.

"Mommy will be right here, Em, she's just trying to make our first Christmas together perfect," she said glancing at Puck.

"I found it!"

"Where was it, babe?"

"Apparently still on the kitchen table..."

Chloe sighed and scoffed, "boy am I glad your head is stuck to your body..."

"Becaaa, hurry up!" Puck groaned leaning her head back against the back of the couch. Sam poked Puck in her side glaring playfully at her whining girlfriend.

"What? I'm just hungry and want to get this over with..."

"Just be patient, this is important for your sister," Sam said before kissing Puck's cheek. They heard a click.

"Yeah Puck, listen to your girlfriend," Beca stuck out her tongue from behind the camera. Puck glared at her sister but quickly leaned in to kiss Sam. Another click sounded through the room and Chloe chuckled shaking her head. When it got to Beca and Puck she knew they'd never grow up or stop annoying each other.

"Beca, stop it." Puck tried to get up but Sam pulled her down again.

"Alright you two, stop it," Chloe interfered, "I have to say, you two are the cutest." Chloe winked at Sam and Puck.

"Thanks, Chloe." Sam smiled as Puck hid her blush by burying her face in the dip of her neck. When the camera clicked again Puck jumped up to get it from her sister herself. Beca took off with a grin on her face her sister running after her.

"Give me the camera... Dammit Beca!" Sam and Chloe both laughed and Chloe got up to take Puck's place on the couch. Sam took Emily from Chloe placing her on her knee. They heard Puck cussing out Beca for multiple things.

"Puck has a terrible tongue sometimes..." Chloe sighed.

"I wonder who she got that from..." They both laughed.

Then the two sisters came back into the room again Puck's arm around Beca's shoulder pulling her down and rubbing her head teasingly. Beca had the camera in her hand as they approached the two sitting on the couch watching them with amusement.

"Alright, let's get this picture into its frame!" Beca grinned pushing Puck off her onto the couch.

"Get your cute butts into position," Beca ordered as she placed the camera onto the stand she had created by stacking books.

"Great stand, Picasso." Puck teased.

"Picasso wasn't even a photographer, you stupid," Beca remarked. Sam handed Emily back to Chloe again and Puck wrapped her arm around Sam again pulling her closer. Beca set the timer and sprinted to the couch falling into her place next to Chloe and Emily, kissing her wife's cheek as the camera went off. The camera took multiple photos capturing the moment the five of them shared on their first Christmas evening together.

Later that evening the all sat at the kitchen table waiting for Chloe to get back from putting Emily to bed. Beca and Puck were bickering about who was going to play the bank during the game of monopoly they were planning on playing that night.

"I can't believe you guys used to live together, how did your parents survive..."

"They didn't, believe me," Chloe laughed as she walked into the kitchen. She took a seat next to Beca kissing away the pout on her face.

"Okay, Sam and I will play bank and we'll make sure you two play fair," chloe stated eyeing the both of them as she pulled the stashes of money towards her.

"I don't think that is good for my relationship..." Sam said giving Puck a teasing nudge.

"Oh you'll be fine, you're still in the 'madly in love' situation nothing can break your relationship, just wait until you get to the part where you start farting in front of each other and don't really bother to dress up every day anymore," Beca grinned taking a sip of her wine.

"Oh," Chloe quirked a brow turning towards Beca, "so you don't enjoy our love anymore?"

Beca's eyes widened as she almost chocked on her wine. Coughing loudly she tried to make up for the words she had just spoken but her near dying situation wouldn't allow her so speak. Chloe just waited with her arms crossed over her chest to see how Beca was going to safe her self from this situation.

"I uh- I didn't mean it like that! No, no, no. What I meant to say was that I was going to get so much better once you get to that point..." She muttered quickly giving Chloe an apologetic look. Chloe hummed with disapproval and still wasn't content with Beca's way out of the awkward situation.

"Ohh someone's sleeping in the dogs house tonight..." Puck grinned watching Beca suffer with pleasure. Of course she knew Beca didn't mean it that way, Chloe and Beca were her role models when it came to love and finding your soulmate but watching her sister squirm was even better.

"Shut up, Puck, I'm trying to save my marriage here," Beca chided. "What I failed to say, babe," she tried again addressing her words to Chloe, "is that they have so much to look forward to. Being in love is just the beginning, once it turns to actually loving someone there is so much more than butterflies when you look at them. It's a feeling of being home rushing through you when you see them and it's the comfortable feeling you can only find when you're together. I'm sorry if it wasn't clear but I would never trade this love for the one those teenager feel, because this is so much better."

Chloe couldn't help it anymore and melted at the brunette's unexpected words. She broke into a huge smile and giggled like she had so many times, but only at Beca, when the brunette brought her hand up to her lips to kiss it softly.

"I love you," Beca whispered with a lopsided smile tugging at her lips.

"I love you, too," Chloe could barely bring out feeling touched by Beca's confession. She leaned in and kissed Beca's lips, gently resting her hand against her cheek.

"Alright, you are made for each other, it's obvious thank you for showing us again..." Puck grumbled but they just ignored her. Sam tugged at Puck's hand and stood up pulling her to the living room.

"Let's give them some privacy. And in the meanwhile we can make out like horny teenagers as they described is," she winked. Puck grinned and quickly followed wrapping her arms around Sam's waist and launching herself, with Sam in her arms, onto the couch before kissing her.

Chloe broke off their kiss once Puck and Sam were out of the room and smiled brightly.

"That was very sweet, thank you," she said just above a whisper as she stood up to sit on Beca's lap. Beca shrugged and nuzzles her nose against Chloe neck as she wrapped her arms around her small frame. Chloe caressed Beca's forearm with her fingertips as they sat in silence for a while just enjoying their time together. It was Beca who broke the comfortable silence.

"I didn't want to give this to you until tomorrow, but hey who cares?" She said taking out a small blue box out of her pocket. "It's nothing big, and I knew we agreed on no presents but rules are there to be broken of course," she winked kissing Chloe's cheek before handing her the box.

Chloe nipped on her bottom lip as she took off the ribbon and opened the box revealing a beautiful silver necklace with a light blue gem.

"It's Emily's birth stone, or whatever they call it, and I thought it'd look beautiful on you since it matches your eyes." Chloe didn't say anything and just captured Beca's lips with her own kissing her passionately.

"I'm glad you like it," Beca grinned taking the necklace out of the box carefully to put it around Chloe's neck. Once it was on she admired it and then admired her beautiful wife, who she loved so dearly. A lot had happened the past years: moving in together, Puck and of course their gorgeous Emily.

"It looks beautiful on you, Chlo, just like I had imagined it to look."

"Thank you, it's amazing, Beca." Chloe smiled before leaning in for yet another kiss. Their kiss was interrupted by Puck calling from the other room.

"Hey are we gonna continue this game or are you just gonna make out like madly in love teenagers?"

Beca and Chloe laughed. "Why don't you two come back here so I can best yo ass at this game?" Beca called out.

"Aw you're gonna be so disappointed when you find out that you will never be able to beat me." Puck walked into the kitchen with Sam trailing behind her rolling her eyes.

"What did we get ourselves into?" She asked Chloe while taking a seat opposite of her.

"We fell in love with two total weirdos who will never fail to amaze us." Chloe chuckled placing her arm around Beca as the brunette and her sister discussed their chances at beating each other.


	3. Chapter 3

_Thank go we have two days of Christmas here so I have one more day to finish another one shot before Christmas ends! Here's a one shot for 'It's all in the last' I hope you guys still enjoy it please let me know what you think and I hope you had a marvelous Christmas_

With the sound of a crackling fire on the back ground Beca walked into the small living room a tray with glasses and a bottle of champagne floating in front of her. With a twist of her index finger she popped the bottle and lifted it up by nodding upwards with her chin. Chloe watched with a amused glint in her eyes as Beca poured the champagne into the glasses. Taking one of the tray Beca handed Chloe one of the glasses and let the tray float the the table on the other side of the room once she'd gotten her own glass. Beca's gaze was on the fire as she moved a small log to feed the fire.

"Not having to touch things in order to move them has its benefits doesn't?" Chloe smiled linking her fingers with Beca. Beca looked back at Chloe again the corners of her lips tugging upwards as she nodded.

"I think it's one of my favorite powers, but some things I still prefer to touch," she grinned pulling Chloe closer to kiss her.

"Such a dirty mind," Chloe chuckled smiling into the kiss. The flames grew bigger as Beca deepened the kiss making them both pull back to prevent getting burned.

"Alright, take it easy there, hotshot." Beca blushed and the fire immediately calmed down. She squatted down and sat on the mattress they had laid in the floor close to the fire and against the sofa that was in front of the fireplace.

From all around the cabin, that they had rented to spent their Christmas in together, they had gotten the mattress, a few warm blankets and multiple pillows and they'd thrown them on the floor to make it more cozy and warm. The cabin was a small wooden place with one bedroom, a small living room with an adjoining kitchen and a tiny bathroom. The fireplace was the only source of heating so the blankets and a few warm hoodies were a must. They were staying there for the night before they would visit Chloe's parents who lived just an hour away.

Beca pushed herself back so her back rested against the sofa and patted the empty space beside her gesturing for Chloe to join her. Chloe sat down beside her and cuddles up to her chest, Beca's arm wrapped loosely around her waist. They watched the dancing flames in a comfortable silence sipping their champagne every once in a while.

"I like Christmas, it's such a happy day," Beca said just above a whisper staring into the the flames absently. Chloe hummed softly in approval not wanting to break the peaceful quietness that filled the room.

"It was the perfect time for me to practice on watching vision because there was a smaller chance that I would find a bad vision, bad meaning violence or worse..." Beca muttered.

Her mother had always encouraged her to practice her powers, to embrace them and get better at controlling them. They'd take a moment on Christmas Day to sit down and focus on seeing all the happy pasts that had happened in their home or outside.

"My mom would get so excited that I was seeing a vision that I'd lose my focus causing the vision to blur and fade away," the brunette chuckled as Chloe listened carefully resting her head against Beca's shoulder.

"Once I tried again I could never go back to that previous vision and I'd get mad at myself for it. My mom would just shrug it off and tell me how proud she was of me... She was my biggest fan, my biggest support..."

And now she's not here to see how far I've come, Beca thought as her smile fell. "And now all I've got left of her is the sound of her voice in my head a a few blurry visions..." Beca whispered swallowing thickly. Every Christmas brought her new happy vision but the never completely filled the empty feeling she felt in her chest that ached for her mother.

Chloe noticed the change in Beca's mood and placed her hand on the brunette's running her thumb over her skin gently. She knew how much Beca missed her mother and how it could've helped her if she were still here.

"I'm sure she's still very proud of you and that she's still bragging about how good you are to whoever she talks to, and I wish I could've met her." Beca let out a soft, wavering laugh as Chloe reached out with her free hand to wipe away the tears that slipped from the corners of her eyes. Beca leaned into the touch placing her hand on Chloe's and kissing the inside of her wrist.

"Do you have a favorite?" Chloe asked once they lay down on the mattress facing each other their legs and arms intertwined.

"A favorite? Beca frowned as she fiddled with a lock of Chloe's curly hair.

"Yeah a favorite vision?"

"Hm," Beca squinted her eyes as she thought about it. Once she thought of one her eyes lit up and a smile grew on her lips. Chloe loved it when Beca got excited about a vision or something she had seen in the past.

"There is this one I saw a year ago, of course all visions are interesting and fascinating in their own way, but I saw this one while I was strolling through a park.

 _Apparently about twenty years ago houses used to stand their. The typical family, row houses with a family, a and a cat. So where I was standing there was this living room with a beautiful Christmas tree stacked with presents and a small, blonde girl sitting on her knees and saying her prayers. Her mother sat on the sofa and watches her little girl with a smile on her face. As I looked around I spotted a wall filled with photo frames but in the center there was a picture of a man, dressed in a commander's uniform. I assumed they had lost him during a war and felt bad for the little girl._

 _Once girl had finished her prayers she jumped up and skipped to the sofa jumping into her mother's arms. Her mother lifted her onto the couch placing kissed all over the girl. The girl told her mom about the huge amount of presents that Santa had brought them and thought that it must've been more than a hundred presents! Her mother just chuckled and told her that she'd better start opening up some of them since there were so many. I watched the girl's face light up with joy as she jumped off her mother's lap and ran to the tree._

 _After opening some presents, which mostly consisted of toys or pretty clothes, she got up to sit with her mother again admiring one of her new dolls. She sat on her mother's lap as she looked at the doll from all angles._

 _She looked up at her mom smiling but you could see something was bothering her. Her mother asked what was wrong and the girl just shrugged sadly. Then she said softly that she missed her dad and I could see her mother's smile fall in an instant. She told her daughter that she missed him , too, very much and when the girl asked when he would return her mother couldn't answer the question. The mother kissed the girl on the top of her head and pulled her against her chest._

 _I was about to shake off the vision when their doorbell rang. They both frowned and the mother walked to the door leaving her daughter on the sofa telling her to wait there. When she opened the door a man around his thirties stood there holding a duffel bag and wearing a uniform. I assumed it was her father since the mother nearly fell to her knees before she was pulled into a tight hug. She kissed the man and my attention got pulled away when I heard small footsteps running through the house. The little girl called for her daddy and ran into his arms. He picked her up and swung her around kissing her cheek and pulling his wife into the hug as well._

I think that's my favorite, beside the pasts I see that I share with you."

Chloe smiled and snuggled up closer to Beca as the brunette rested her arm around her waist.

"That is such a heartwarming story! You could write books about the things you've seen."

Beca shrugged, "I probably could but I'd never do it because it would feel like disrespecting those people's privacy and abusing my power."

"You are too good for this world, Beca Mitchell," Chloe said kissing Beca's cheek. "So are there any interesting visions in this cabin?"

Beca looked around her brows slightly furrowed as she concentrated. She grinned once her vision focused back onto Chloe again.

"What?" Chloe laughed.

"I can't tell you, it's too inappropriate," Beca smirked.

Chloe let out another laugh and shook her head, what else would you expect in a cabin in the middle of nowhere?

"What about the future?"

Beca pulled Chloe closer as she thought about it. Chloe could hear her steady heartbeat as Beca tried to read some flashes she could see about the future. The skill of seeing the future was hard to get the hang off but Beca was getting better at it every day.

"Well first of all, I see a lot of cuddles and make outs right in front of this fireplace..." She said with a playful wink, "oh and you're gonna love the present I got you!"

"What did you get me?"

"I'm not telling you, I want you to be surprised when you open it of course!"

Chloe pouted giving Beca her best puppy eyes. "But please?"

Beca shook her head and kissed Chloe's pout. Chloe let out an irritated huff causing Beca to laugh.

"You'll love it, I promise," Beca stated kissing Chloe again.

"Alright then..." Chloe muttered pecking Beca's lips multiple times, "Merry Christmas, Beca." She whispered cuddling up the Beca's chest again.

"Merry Christmas, Chloe, I love you."

For the first time Beca felt the emptiness she had felt for such a long time getting lighter. A bit of the whole was filling up thanks to the love one perky redhead had given her, the kind of love that would eventually fix her again. Beca didn't need a future vision to see that and deep down she knew her mother would indeed be proud of her at that moment. She loved Chloe and knew she could never repay her for everything she had done for her but she would do her pretty damn best to show Chloe how much she meant to her.


End file.
